Hot For Teacher
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal high school AU - Percy is a teacher at Riordan High and he has one big problem. He has fallen in love with his 17-years old student Nico di Angelo. Because he doesn't want to lose his job, all Percy can do is complain to his flatmate Carter about how unfair the world is. Until fate intervenes and an embarrassing encounter changes their lives. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Hot For Teacher || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Hot For Teacher – The Half Back and the Swim Coach

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, student-teacher-relationship, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, BDSM, toys, orgasm denial, pet-play, spanking, crossdressing, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Horus/Carter, Jason/Reyna, Jake/Will (mentioned), Frank/Hazel (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace

Kane Chronicles Characters: Horus, Carter Kane

Summary: Nico is the half-back of his football team. Cute guys line up for him, but he's not interested in those inexperienced squealing guys. All he wants is the very hot swim coach.

 **Hot For Teacher**

 _The Half Back and the Swim Coach_

The special thing about Riordan High was that there was an angel working there. Really. Nico would say that under oath, because there was virtually no other logical explanation as to what exactly Coach Percy Jackson was. The guy had endlessly long legs, though when they ended, they ended in the most perfectly sculpted ass on the planet that would feel amazing when Nico was going to spank it, he just _knew_ it. He had a well-toned body from years of swimming – he was the coach of the swim team, and that for good reason. His skin was sun-kissed and looked so soft that Nico really, really, _really_ wanted to caress it and kiss it. Speaking of kissing, there were also those pink, bow-shaped lips that could offer the kindest smile Nico had ever seen. Then there was the most impressive feature – which, really, was saying a lot considering those lips and those legs and that ass. Said most impressive feature were Percy's eyes. They were incredibly large, as though they took over half Percy's face kind of like the eyes of the Puss in Boots. There was also that color. A mixture between blue and green, in a way as though they were battling each other, but it was still so harmonic and calming to just look into them. Or, to make it short: Nico had a huge crush.

There were two problems however. Well, perhaps three, he wasn't so sure. One being that Nico was seventeen and Percy Jackson was twenty-seven – so maybe Nico had broken into the teacher's file with the help of his friend Cecil. Which brought him to the second problem; Nico was a student and Percy Jackson was his teacher. And that kind of gave him maybe-problem number three. Nico was pretty sure he wasn't in Percy's league. Percy was in that age where people started looking to settle down and stuff and Nico, as a high school student, wasn't exactly in a position to provide for Percy. Though, technically he was, because Nico's father Hades di Angelo was one of the richest men in the US, possibly in the world. He wasn't just the most famous lawyer around, with an old family business that was a name recognized in every state, no, they were also old money, descendants of a royal family from Italy. So, technically, Nico could totally provide for Percy and buy them an apartment and whatever else Percy wanted. _But_ it wasn't really Nico's money, it was the family's money and he was pretty sure it would be more impressing once Nico was actively working at his family's law firm as a star lawyer, earning his own money and buying them a house.

So maybe it was far beyond a crush. For the last three years, Nico had been staring dumbly at Percy during class and daydreaming about the teacher. At first it had been harmless, just wanting to impress the cool teacher that everybody loved. Then he started fantasizing. About kissing Percy, about sneaking under the desk and sucking Percy off during class without anyone noticing. Then things took a slightly dirtier tone when he started to picture bending Percy over said desk and fucking his brains out. More recently also about spanking his teacher, because Percy had this old-fashioned wooden ruler on his table, one that he had gotten as a joke-gift together with a really old-fashioned sponge for the blackboard and all. It had inspired Nico quite a bit; imagining to let that broad, thick ruler come down on Percy's incredibly perfect ass. And that was all okay, because he was a teenager with hormones and Percy was insanely hot. Things only got disturbing and worrisome this year, when Nico started daydreaming about _not_ dirty stuff. Like walks on the beach, having picnics with Percy, picking a house with him, making dinner for Percy while the teacher was correcting tests at the table. Romantic stuff. _Domestic_ stuff. It freaked Nico out, really.

"Brother. Get. Up." Nico groaned and rolled onto his side, hiding under the pillow as his big sister stole his blanket. Bianca glared down at him demandingly and he tried to ignore her. Seeing as their father was so famous, he worked a lot, so most of the time, it had been just the two of them.

"No. I don't want to", muttered Nico. "I'm still sore from last night's game and I _can't_ stand to listen to the cheers for your royal highness quarterback Jason all day long. Blergh."

"But Coach Jackson is going to praise you for your wonderful gameplay again", chimed Bianca teasingly, also stealing Nico's pillow at this point. "Besides, for someone trying to seduce an adult, you're acting _way_ too childish. You're seventeen, you're nearly a man – legal here in New York already – so try acting that way if you want Coach Jackson."

"I should have never told you!", groaned Nico embarrassed and sat up.

But that was the thing with having a big sister who was always there for him. The two of them had no secrets from each other. And okay, it had been reassuring that she was on his side here. Not belittling him for having a crush on his teacher, but seeing through him, seeing that his feelings were genuine. And it had helped immensely to hear that he was actually legal in their wonderful state, so technically, he _could_ do all the naughty things he wanted with Percy. If only Percy would also wish to participate in them, of course. Frowning, Nico got out of the bed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm up", sighed Nico in defeat. "Breakfast?"

"Way ahead of you", chimed Bianca with a teasing grin. "You should hurry before papà eats all the bacon. Or before mamma notices the bacon and gets into one of her vegan preachings."

Nico cursed beneath his breath and lunged for his school uniform. His father's new wife Persephone was vegan and she did not appreciate Nico's and Hades' obsession with bacon, curse her.

/break\

Bianca had one good point. Getting up and going to school had exactly one perk: Percy Jackson. Nico was leaning against his locker, arms crossed over his chest in the picture of a bad boy. Or, at least as much of a bad boy as anyone in a fancy school uniform could look. The stupid thing completely ruined his looks – black skinny-jeans, an old band-shirt and some spiked leather-bands, that was the look to go, not a tie and a vest and a button-down shirt. Urgh.

"Aw, are you being a Grumpy McGrumpypants again?"

Rolling his eyes, Nico turned toward his two approaching friends. Lou and Cecil were grinning at him broadly. Out of the five friends – five true friends, unlike those who just wanted to hang with the bad boy in hopes it would rub off – Lou and Cecil were the only ones he could actually relate to. Both were also punks, which was how Nico had befriended them. He had noticed them at school and then he had met them at his local hang out and they had started talking.

"Just reminiscing that I really hate our school uniform", sighed Nico annoyed.

"Yeah, no kidding", huffed Cecil and loosened his tie.

"Mister Rogers. The uniform's purpose is to look presentable", interrupted a playfully stern voice.

"Sure, sure, Mister J", chuckled Lou, raising one eyebrow. "Though the whole tie-and-stuck-up look at least suits you. It totally clashes with us three though."

Nico made an agreeing sound at that. In front of the trio stood none other than the star of every single dirty fantasy Nico has had in the past three years. Coach Percy Jackson. He was wearing a well-fitted dark-gray – nearly black – suit with a light-blue dress-shirt and an azure-blue tie. If possible, Percy Jackson always wore something blue. It was ridiculous – so ridiculous that by now, sometimes Nico got a hard-on from just seeing something blue. Percy smiled at the trio, that sweet and kind smile that actually made Nico's knees go weak – not that he would ever admit that aloud, because it was unmanly and un-bad-ass-ly. But that was the effect Percy Jackson had on him.

"You're not going to give us homework today, right, Mister J?", asked Cecil with pleading eyes. "Because you're totally generous and won't clog our weekend with boring homework, right?"

"It would help if you wouldn't refer to my subject as 'boring'", chuckled Percy amused. "Though since certain someones have been working very hard yesterday night... let's see..." He offered Nico a smile and a wink. "You did a great job at the big game."

"Oh, you were there?", asked Nico, hah, like he hadn't spotted the cute, happy teacher.

"Of course! I would never miss a game!", exclaimed Percy with feign hurt. "That aside, Magnus would have my ass if I'd miss one of our school's games... Though don't quote me on that. He'd probably end me if he'd hear me say things like those..."

"You and Coach Chase are close?", asked Nico, trying to keep the jealousy out.

"Kinda. He's the cousin of an old friend of mine, we went to high school together", replied Percy.

Nico heaved a relieved sigh at that. The mere thought of gorgeous Percy with someone else made Nico's entire being burn with jealousy. And Chase of all teachers! He was not exactly Nico's favorite, mainly so because Magnus Chase was a hard-ass. They just didn't get along well. Nico's thoughts on the coach who tortured him during football training were interrupted by the coach who tortured him during his naughty dreams, because someone rushing through the halls accidentally pushed Percy so the teacher came stumbling right into Nico's chest.

"Ah, are you falling for me, Mister Jackson?", asked Nico teasingly as he wrapped both his arms around Percy's tempting waist, enjoying the heat of Percy's body. "Are you alright, coach?"

Percy stared up at Nico with the widest eyes possible, a little pink around the nose. "Y—Yeah. Uh. I... I should get going to prepare my... class. Yes, I have a class."

Nico chuckled amused as the teacher practically bolted off, leaving Lou and Cecil giggling. Nico raised one eyebrow as he noticed a little blue thing on the floor. Leaning down, he picked it up to see that it was some kind of remote-control. Frowning confused, he turned it over a few times. It must have fallen out of Mister Jackson's pocket when they had collided. Well, whatever it was, Nico would return it to the hot teacher after class. A reason to stay back and spend at least a few minutes alone with the handsome coach. The thought made Nico smile pleased.

/break\

During lunch break, Nico was sitting at his favorite spot under the tall apple tree, staring thoughtfully at the little blue remote-control. He had Percy's class last period of the day, so for the past three hours he had been carrying it around with him and now that he sat here, he had a bit time to think about it. Was it for Percy's garage door, or something? It sure was small enough.

"Nico! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you, man."

Rolling his eyes just a tiny bit, Nico lifted his head to look at two of his other friends. The golden couple. Jason and Reyna. He was a handsome blonde skater-boy with startling blue eyes, she was a kick-ass Latina goddess. And somehow, they had both ended up being his friends. Jason was the quarterback, which was how they had met. And at first, Nico really didn't want to befriend him. The only reason why Nico was on the football team was his father and his thrive to be the best and involved in everything. But the blonde was nosy and pushy and had forced himself into Nico's life. Then he had introduced Nico to his girlfriend Reyna and she was somehow far more bearable, so Nico could handle them as a package deal actually rather well.

"What a coincident. I've been hiding from you", drawled Nico dryly.

"You think you're so funny, di Angelo", huffed Jason with a glare and sat down next to him.

Reyna smirked amused as she kissed his cheek. "Because he kind of is."

The Italian perked up a little at the comment. He loved it when Reyna was siding with him, the woman was demonic. The three of them fell into conversation about last night's game – always Jason's favorite topic after a game, he loved talking about practically every minute of it and as annoying and exhausting as it was, it was just as adorkable to see Jason so enthusiastic. Mainly, Nico and Reyna just let him talk and occasionally agreed, while exchanging amused or knowing looks every now and again. A little later, their other three friends joined them. With Lou and Cecil also came Will, a blonde sunnyboy who apparently had known Cecil and Lou since middle school. When Jason was sometimes exhausting with his enthusiasm and happy-go-lucky attitude, then Will was entirely too much most times. The blonde was the very definition of an overbearing mother-hen, which was to equal parts amusing and annoying. Yet still, somehow Nico had grown attached.

"Oh, di Angelo finally got himself a boyfriend", chimed Will teasingly as he sat down on Nico's other side, nudging him hard and wiggling his eyebrows. "Whoever fell victim to your charms?"

"What's he talking about, Nico?", asked Jason accusingly. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"...Because _I_ haven't heard of it", grunted Nico confused. "What in the world, Solace?"

"That remote-control", replied Will, pointing down at it.

"Still not computing", chimed Cecil with furrowed brows.

"It's for a, uh, well, vibrator", whispered Will, cheeks dark red. "You know, so _someone_ can control the intensity from farther away. Jake bought the same in red to... spike things up between us."

"Oh, you already need spiking up?", asked Reyna teasingly, smirking. "You haven't been going out for that long. Should we be worried about you two?"

"Things between Jake and me are _perfect_ ", hissed Will defensively. "And they're even more fun now that we play with toys, thank you very much for asking."

"So much TMI, I feel like I'm ODing on it", groaned Jason, covering his ears.

"Wait, you're saying this remote controls... a vibrator?", asked Nico stunned.

"...So it's not yours?", asked Will suspiciously.

"I, ah... found it", replied Nico with a shrug, frowning thoughtful.

"Well, that's gonna be an embarrassing thing to pick up at the lost and found", chuckled Lou.

A large, shark-like smirk spread over Nico's lips. Percy was carrying around a blue remote-control for a vibrator. It would explain why Percy had been shifting around a little awkwardly these days. So the naughty teacher had a vibrator up his ass during _class_? Consider Nico's mind blown.

/break\

"W—Where in the world is this stupid, dumb..."

Carter Kane raised one curious eyebrow as he looked up from the homework sheets he was going through. He and his best friend and roommate were the only ones in the teacher's lounge. The two of them had met at this very school, back before it had been well-known, when they had been students themselves. The school had been a run-down rat-hole back then, if Carter was being honest. It didn't have a good reputation or a true name to it, but it was still well-loved by its students, mainly so due to Principal Riordan, a man who was like an uncle to all his students. After Principal Riordan's retirement during Magnus', Carter's and Percy's senior years, the school closed down within a year. It had only been closed for two years though, before three old-time students – Zeus Dios, Horus Godson and Odin Borrson – had thrown their money together to rebuild the school from scratch and rename it after their beloved principal. As soon as Carter had heard of this, he had packed his things and returned to help in any way he could. Namely so as a geography teacher. He had been positively surprised to see his high school friend Percy, who seemed to have had the same idea about things. Carter was also grateful for that, because Percy had offered him a place to stay. At first only temporarily, but they got along so well and enjoyed not coming home to an empty apartment that in the end, their roommate-arrangement was just kept that way.

So one could say that Carter knew Percy pretty well. Having been best friends in high school and now being colleagues and roommates for years, Carter knew Percy. And a distressed, cursing Percy was not a typical Percy. Also raising the other eyebrow, Carter turned toward his friend.

"Is... everything alright, Percy?", asked Carter slowly.

Percy emerged from his bag like a young, lost kitten, staring up at Carter with his large, sea-green eyes. It always made Carter want to pet Percy's head and give him a tuna. Smiling amused, Carter walked up to his roommate to kneel next to him and help him with whatever he was doing.

"I'm looking for... my... remote", mumbled Percy embarrassed. "I was so sure I took it with me this morning, but I must have forgotten it at home, because it's also not in my damn bag!"

Carter cocked one eyebrow, grinning amused. He knew how desperately single Percy was – and okay, so maybe Carter and Percy knew more about each other than was exactly normal. Percy was the kind of person who loved being filled, it helped him be at ease and more relaxed, so he normally wore a plug or vibrator when he left the house. On long school days, he preferred a remote-controlled vibrator that he had lovingly named Big Blue so he could play some during his lunch break to relieve himself of some tension before the afternoon classes. It was probably a little weird that Carter knew so much about his roommate's masturbation habits, but it had been Carter who started this by over-sharing about his sex life with his boyfriend, so it was Percy's way of payback.

"Well, no play-time for poor, little Percy today", teased Carter with a grin.

"Don't be mean", groaned Percy with an adorable pout, resting his forehead against Carter's shoulder. "I'm having horrible, boring classes until way, way too late today..."

Carter cooed softly as he patted Percy's head softly. "There, there. Poor little Percy."

"Every time I see the two of you cuddled up together, I expect the offer of a threesome."

The two roommates barely rolled their eyes as they simultaneously gave Principal Godson the bitch-face. After that many years of knowing Horus Godson, one got used to him. And after dating Horus for as long as Carter had, it was really just a matter of tuning the unnecessary things out. Carter had come to appreciate all the naughty threesome-comments as Horus not throwing a jealous fit, because generally, Horus _hated_ it when Carter had as much as physical contact with other men. The first time Horus had dared to throw a jealousy fit, because he had found Carter and Percy cuddling on the couch while watching cartoons one Saturday morning after Horus had spend the night, the principal had been thrown out of the apartment and not been allowed back in – neither the apartment nor Carter's pants – for a solid two months. Sure, Carter had also been blue-balling himself there, but for one, Carter could deal with not having sex while it drove Horus completely insane when he couldn't somehow touch Carter at least once a day, and secondly, Carter's relationship with Percy was the most important one the boy had. With his older sister Sadie having moved to London and their parents gone, Percy had become his family. There was no way in heaven or hell that Carter would allow Horus to be in any kind of way mean or nasty toward Percy and Carter wouldn't stand for Horus to treat _him_ like a cheating whore. Needless to say, after two months of not even being allowed to see Carter naked, Horus had learned to tame his jealousy and to _never_ make any assumptions about Percy Jackson, not even when Carter was sitting on the other man's lap (which, granted, had mainly been Carter testing how well Horus could hold back. And also because Percy's lap was seriously comfortable and cozy, like really).

"Shaddap, Godson", mumbled Percy with a pout. "I'm going through a crisis here."

Horus raised one eyebrow and looked at Carter. "Do I even want to know?"

"You probably do, but I don't think I want you to know, because it will lead to a ton of inappropriate comments from you", grunted Carter with a deadpan, shaking his head.

"That's unfair. Now I _need_ to know", huffed Horus with a pout of his own.

"Sorry, principal, but I need to head to class", declared Percy and pushed past him, glowering.

"But there's still half an hour of lunch break left", argued Horus a bit confused.

Carter smirked like a baby-shark and grabbed Horus' tie to pull him close. "Well then, however are the two of us going to spend an entire half hour without _anyone_ else in the room...?"

There was a fire in Horus' heterochromic eyes as he gave Percy the last push out of the teacher's lounge and locked the door firmly, causing Percy to stumble, curse and glare at the closed door.

/break\

Nico loved Percy Jackson. He didn't, however, love Percy's subject. It helped that Percy was very enthusiastic when he spoke of old myths. It didn't help that Nico still had to learn _Greek_. Nico was Italian, he was already fluent in that as well as English. There was virtually no reason for him to learn a third language, but Hades insisted that a di Angelo had to learn many languages so he would be able to communicate with their high profile clients in their own mother tongue. And when Nico had been faced with the decision if he wanted to learn Latin, French, Italian, Spanish or Greek, Nico chose to take a closer look at the teachers to base his decision on them.

French was being taught by Silena Beauregard, a perky and pink lady. Seriously, everything she owned was pink, she literally looked like a Barbie and had a high-pitched voice. She seemed like a very exhausting and loud person who was known to meddle with her students' love-life.

Italian was already out because, duh, Nico was Italian, it would make little sense to take classes.

The Spanish teacher was the personification of ADHD. He was hyperactive and seemed to stray from his subject a lot, tinkering and building in class, even though he was supposed to teach Spanish. Leo Valdez seemed also rather straining to deal with, though _some_ reason made Nico's little sister Hazel decide that Spanish was an ought-to-learn the second she met Mister Valdez.

Latin was taught by Chiron Brunner, who albeit a kind man and apparently a good teacher, was kind of old and also weird. He had made it into the next round based on 'good teacher' and 'kind man'. If he would have to decide between him, Miss Beauregard and Mister Valdez, he would have probably chosen Mister Brunner. But then Nico had laid eyes on Percy Jackson and the decision was made.

Percy was a good teacher, he was kind and friendly and most of his students saw him more as a friend than a teacher, yet they still all respected him, because he always stood up for them, had an open ear for them and helped them, not just with school problems but also with private problems. And when Percy spoke of the Greek heroes and gods and myths, it was hard not to be totally captivated by the tales and the man telling them. The problem was the language. Nico wasn't exactly a fan of those. Where Bianca was doubling in French and Greek and Hazel was doubling in Spanish and French, Nico was struggling with Greek already.

So, being bored in class while everyone was working silently, Nico pulled the little blue remote out of his pocket. If what Will had said was true – the part about what this was, not the part about what Will and Jake did in the bedroom, because heaven knows Nico was going to have nightmares about _that_ one, it was borderline as bad as thinking about his parents or sisters having sex, because ew, no, he did _not_ need details on his friends' love-life – then this little remote controlled a vibrator. Now, why would Percy carry such a thing around if he wasn't also carrying the counterpart around? The thought put the naughtiest grin on Nico's face as he imagined where exactly that counterpart sat.

Well then, no better time than the present to test that theory.

Licking his lips in slow-motion, Nico held the remote control between his knees, out of sight for his class-mates but if Percy would turn his head toward Nico, he would see what the Italian in the first row was holding there. Cocking his head, Nico slowly turned the intensity up. More and more. At first, Percy furrowed his brows, then he paused at what he was writing at his desk. The next was a very cute squeaky yelp and a wide-eyed expression that got the attention of half the students.

"Are you alright, Mister J?", asked Will with a concerned frown.

"Y—Yes. Just... thought I saw a spider", replied Percy after a moment.

That got a chuckle out of most the kids before they dismissed it and returned to their work. Percy however was still wide-eyed and a blush was darkening his cheeks. Nico turned it up some more and he smirked wickedly as he watched how Percy bit his own knuckles hard to keep from moaning aloud. So Will had been right about the remote control and Nico had been right about where the counterpart sat. Buried deep inside the delicious teacher. Wow. This was straight out of one of Nico's fantasies. Controlling his beloved teacher, controlling Percy's pleasure like that. Nico leaned back some and kicked not so accidentally his bottle over. It didn't spill, just made a startling sound. Nothing untypical in a classroom, really. But in his high-alert and probably borderline paranoid state right now, Percy's head instantly snapped over to the source of the sound. Sea-green eyes found the bottle rolling around on the floor a little and on their way back up, they traced Nico's legs, up to his knees and – and to the two hands resting between them, holding the blue control. Percy made a strangled, disbelieving sound and his eyes found Nico's, staring at him stunned. Nico just gave him the cockiest grin possible and winked at Percy flirtatiously. All those years of keeping it bottled up, but holding the remote control to the vibrator inside of Percy, it literally was the last thing to break his resistance. How could he not give in? How could he not abuse this power laying in his hands? How could he not be daring now? If not now, then when?

Sure, Nico was currently throwing out any chance at a friendly relationship with his favorite teacher and he was probably making this last year of school utterly awkward for himself. But his more primal urges were just too strong – he had never seen anything comparable to a blushing, squirming Percy, knuckles of his right hand white around the pen he was holding, while his left hand was still stuck between his teeth, being bitten to keep the teacher from making any suspicious sounds. Thankfully enough, everyone was engrossed in their work. Everyone respected Percy too much to dawdle around. Everyone aside from Nico, who was still smirking at Percy while slowly, oh so slowly, turning up the intensity of the device he was controlling. Percy gasped for breath.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, Mister J?", asked Lou doubtfully.

"M—Maybe not. I—I'll go a—and... get some fresh air", replied Percy and got up slowly. "I'll be back in five minutes. Until then, Will is in charge. Please continue your work."

Percy was wobbling a little as he left the room, causing some of the students to whisper in concern for their teacher. Nico just slid down in his seat some more, pouting a bit. Percy was going to the toilet and he was going to remove the vibrator and then he'd hate Nico forever. Now that the adrenaline high of the little game had passed, the dreadful truth showed itself to the Italian, mortifying him. Sure, there was no way Percy was going to tell the principal or his parents or the police or anything, because it was entirely too hard to explain without ruining Percy's reputation, but still – what would that pure-hearted teacher think of him now...?

He clutched the control tightly, as though he was holding onto the _moment_. He stared absentmindedly at the teacher's desk until, as though out of thin air, Percy materialized on the chair again. Nico heavily suspected that Percy had walked in and sat down, but Nico had been too distracted by his dirty thoughts. Frowning curiously, Nico noted that Percy was definitely more flushed than before, hair a little more messy – which was actually pretty hard to tell with Percy's natural bed-head hair anyway – and his shirt was a bit disheveled. Very strange. Very strange indeed. Looking deep into Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes, Nico noted that his pupils looked kind of blown. Wait. Could it actually be that Percy had... Had Percy really... _masturbated_? So he hadn't gone to take the vibrator out, he had instead relieved himself...?

Another theory worth testing, in Nico's very scattered mind. Taking a shaky breath and hunching forward in anticipation, Nico slowly turned the volume higher. Percy jumped a little before settling down again, fingers clawed at the desk to hold onto it. Percy was _definitely_ still wearing the vibrator. Nico's eyes widened stunned. Percy had masturbated. Percy hadn't removed the vibrator. Percy was... still at Nico's mercy. Willingly so. Nico's cock twitched violently in his pants.

They spend the rest of the class with their silent game of not getting caught. Nico adjusted the intensity every now and again, higher and lower, to watch Percy's reaction, while Percy tried very hard not to react or draw attention to himself. It was the most delicious game Nico had ever played.

After class, Nico waited until every single one of his classmates had left the room. The door closed after the last person and Nico stared intensely at his teacher, unsure who was supposed to make the first step – or what the first step even was. Percy just stared at him, a little like a bunny would stare at the hunter. It was a cute, albeit untypical, look on the teacher. Normally, Percy was a rather cocky person, very goofy and happy most the time. Seeing Percy like this was somehow reassuring, because it meant Percy felt as lost as Nico did right then and there. What in the world was happening here? Where was it leading? What were they supposed to do next...?

"So...", started Nico slowly, causing Percy to sit up a little straighter, clearly nervous. "When you went outside earlier, I was sure you'd... take the vibrator out. But... I think... you were masturbating. Now, three questions. One, why are you wearing a remote controlled vibrator at school? Two, why didn't you take it out when you noticed _I_ had the control? Three, why were you masturbating?"

Percy squirmed on his seat, until Nico turned the vibrator on the highest volume, raising one unimpressed eyebrow at Percy's avoidance. Whimpering softly, Percy admitted to himself that he probably owed Nico an explanation. And Nico, in return, owed him one.

"I wear it because I like it", replied Percy slowly, adjusting in his seat some more. "F—For myself. So don't think this is some kind of seriously sick game I'm playing where I pick students to play with! I have _no_ idea where you got my remote! Which would be _my_ first question then, I guess."

"You lost it this morning when you bumped into me", answered Nico easily. "Now answer."

Frowning uncomfortable, Percy ducked his head some. "I have... I do... I mean..." Heaving a sigh, Percy tried to clear his head. "Ilikebeingfull." Blushing brightly, Percy decidedly tried to not look at Nico. "It's... a thing, that helps me stay focused. I sometimes have a hard time being a teacher, just sitting around all day, concentrating. J—Just... having something inside of me helps me feel more relaxed. A—And then I, uh, well, play during my lunch break. W—With myself. Not with anyone." Percy paused again, as though he was trying to find the right words. "But then _you_ had it and I... I swear, I've never done this before. I'm not some kind of weirdo who preys on his students! A—And I guess... I mean, it wouldn't have been that way if it was... someone... else. But that _you_ had it and... and controlled it, it made me... I've never felt this way. I... liked it... a lot." Again a pause and a cute, troubled look on Percy's face. "I like _you_ a lot. Which I shouldn't, because you're seventeen, nine months and seven days old. So you would technically be legal here in New York, b—but you're also my student. And that's why I... why I went to jerk off, because you, doing those things to me, it was really, really intense for me. And I know that is all kinds of wrong, because I'm your teacher and I'm ten years older than you and I have no idea what I was thinking, or, honestly, what _you_ were thinking or what exactly is going on and... I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Too bad. I enjoy your nervous rambling, it's cute", offered Nico a bit amused. "So... you know to the day how old I am? That's some serious teacher-dedication, huh."

"It's creepy and stalkerish", argued Percy with a mixture of a pout and a glare. "I'm just waiting for you to turn eighteen, because that sounds so much less pedophile. And then you'll be graduating relatively soon too. And yes, I know, I really shouldn't _want_ one of my students. Believe me, I tried really hard not to want you. But then you had to go and do all the extra work and be around me so often and be that hot jock, which is so unfair and not okay by the way."

Nico laughed softly at how ridiculously cute Percy looked when he was pouting and complaining like that. "Well, it's entirely your fault that I spend so much time close to you, because it was _you_ who drew me in. How could I not want all of this?" Nico waved a hand at Percy.

"You... you just point at all of me!", exclaimed Percy, cheeks pink.

"Yes", agreed Nico with a grin. "Being all irresistible and cute and friendly and sweet and beautiful. It's really unbearable most of the time, just how perfect you are. Horrible of you." Now it was Nico's turn to pause and try to find the right words. "That's why I used the remote. I didn't... Honestly, I wasn't thinking about any consequences or where to go from there. I just... wanted to see, I guess. You, getting pleasured by my hands, well indirectly but still. This... was incredibly hot. Seeing you squirm like that, knowing I was the one to make you squirm... Fuck, it was so hot."

"Really?", asked Percy, looking a little confused.

Nico returned the look just as confused. "Uh, yeah? Didn't you just say you thought it was hot too?"

"Of course, but... uhm, I mean... I'm the one who got a vibrator up his ass and got all the pleasure out of this, so I get why I thought it was hot, but...", drawled Percy out, frowning a little.

Nico's frown was deeper than Percy's. "You... never had a dom before, huh?"

The way Percy frowned and shrugged was all the answer Nico needed. Feeling a bit more bold at that, Nico got up and stalked over to Percy until he stood opposite his teacher, leaning against the desk and staring down at the flustered man. Taking the remote and placing it on the table right between them, Nico slowly turned the dial until it was on the highest level.

"The hot part is that _I_ get to be the one to control _your_ pleasure. Having you at my mercy like that... it's the hottest thing I could picture", explained Nico softly. "I don't need to get hands-on pleasure out of this, it's more the... psychological aspect? The knowledge that you let me do those things to you, that you experience this pleasure because of _me_. Do you understand?"

"I understand that hearing you talk like that turns me on", blurted Percy out doe-eyed.

"So...", drawled Nico out and leaned down some more. "What are we going to do now?"

"I—I would have an easier time thinking if you'd turn the vibrator off", offered Percy.

"The remote lays right in front of you. You could turn it off", argued Nico lightly, smirking like a shark. "But you don't want to. Not now. Not without my _permission_ , mh? Since I turned it on."

Percy couldn't help but whimper softly and avert his eyes in embarrassment. "This is messed up."

"I... guess so", agreed Nico thoughtful, taking mercy on Percy and turning the vibrator off. "Look, I want this. I want you. Damn, I've wanted you for _so long_. You are driving me insane, you're everywhere – in my dreams, in my thoughts, just... everywhere. Getting to have you is like... my biggest dream. But if it's too insane for you... I get that. It's your job and your reputation on the line and I understand that. But I promise, I wouldn't tell anyone. I would never do this to you. It'd be our secret. Just between you and me. I'll just... I'll do everything to... make this fun for both of us."

"You and me", mumbled Percy beneath his breath, licking his lips. "This is so wrong. So wrong."

Nico grinned and tilted his head. "I guess it is, Mister Jackson. But doesn't that make it all the hotter? Keeping it a secret, keeping everyone from finding out. Just you and me. Gods, how much I want that. How much I want you. Tell me this is too wrong and I'll return the remote and leave. Forget this just happened. But if it's the good kind of wrong... then let me kiss you."

This was so wrong and so forbidden, but in a way, that made it all the hotter. Nico di Angelo had never been just a student to Percy. They often had conversations. About things not involving school, private things. Their families. What movies they had recently seen – so Percy had the taste of a seventeen years old, sue him. Superheroes and animated movies were for every age! Nico was witty and if called for also wicked. He was a good friend to those close to him and an amazing big brother to Hazel. Not to mention, he was hot. Insanely hot. Even though Percy had ten years on him, Nico had about three inches in height on Percy. He was well-trained, not overly bulky but there sure were nicely defined muscles on him. Olive-skin wrapped around them, glistering in that exotic way, underlining his Italian heritage that was oh-so promote in the way Nico talked – that accent had made Percy give Nico extra-long presentations in the past, just so Percy could listen to his voice longer. Those intense, dark eyes and the adorable, dark and messy curls were just dreamy.

"Gods, I want you so bad, it's not funny anymore", mumbled Percy and grabbed Nico's neck.

The Italian grunted a bit surprised as he was pulled into a harsh and demanding kiss. Smirking victoriously into the kiss, Nico slowly laid his arms around Percy securely, pulling him closer. Their kiss deepened, pure hunger and passion. Both tried to inch closer until somehow Percy was sitting on the desk, in front of Nico, with Nico standing between his knees. Nico's arms slid down to lay around Percy's waist, while Percy's arms were tightly wrapped around Nico's neck, fingers clawed into Nico's curls. Both were panting hard as they parted, staring at each other with hooded, dark eyes. Bow-shaped lips stood open a little, reddish from the kiss and oh so tempting for Nico. He couldn't help but imagine what they'd look like wrapped around his cock.

"What... now?", asked Percy, voice a little hoarse.

"I dunno", shrugged Nico, kissing Percy's jaw. "Let's see where things go? How things go? You keep the vibrator, I keep the remote. Mh... you could give me your number so I can... text you."

Percy fumbled for his phone and handed it Nico eagerly. "Texts? Like..."

"Orders", supplied Nico with a wicked smirk, kissing Percy's neck. "You'd like that?"

"F—Fuck yes", groaned Percy and bared his neck for Nico.

"Do you own a cockring?", asked Nico curiously.

"W—What? Uh, no", grunted Percy with a frown, shrugging a little. "I don't... own that many toys. This vibrator, two plugs and a dildo is all, actually..."

"Mh. Okay", nodded Nico thoughtful while saving his number on Percy's phone. "We'll make do. You send me pics of them when you're home, okay? I send you when to use what."

Percy bit his lower lip so hard it nearly split. "T—That sounds really fucking great."

"I like when you curse", hummed Nico and licked his lips. "It's so... untypical."

Percy grinned a bit sheepishly. "What can I say, you bring out the worst in a guy. You demanding little jock, seducing your poor, defenseless teacher like that. Woe is me."

"Yes, very woe", snorted Nico and shook his head just as the bell rang. "Damn. I have to go. Training and all. Well, I'll be eagerly awaiting those pictures, Mister J."

"You could call me Percy, you know", offered Percy with a blush. "When it's just us."

"Mh... I think I like Mister J", shrugged Nico with a smirk. "Makes it sound dirtier, teach."

Percy's blush darkened and he glared after his student. What was he getting himself into...?

/break\

Percy groaned into his pillow, phone clutched in his hand. His toys laid sprawled out next to him on the bed. He had just taken a picture of them and send it to Nico – to his student. It was so wrong, why was it so hot? That kiss alone had lasted Percy three jerk-off sessions tonight already.

"Percy? Are you alright? You sound kind of sick?", asked his roommate concerned.

Carter knocked on the door and stuck his head in, worried look on his face. Percy just groaned again and buried his face even deeper in the pillow in utter embarrassment. Carter blinked slowly.

"Uhm... Okay?", grunted Carter confused, raising one eyebrow. "What... is this?"

"I need to tell you something so you can tell me what an utter moron I am", requested Percy.

Nodding slowly, Carter sat down next to Percy and listened to his best friend's story of a lost remote control and a very dirty jock who took advantage of what he had found. It was mildly surprising. At the end of it, Percy was leaning against Carter's shoulder, whining softly.

"Tell me I'm crazy. Tell me this is wrong", begged Percy softly.

"It's... in a moral gray-zone?", offered Carter with a grin. "He's of legal age to be in a relationship with, but he's still your student and that's a no-no. Then again, the same was said about me and our boss. The thing is that the heart wants what the heart wants. Sure, you could play it safe and wait a couple months, until Nico graduates and you two can just be together. Or you do the naughty, thrilling thing and sneak around now, before going public after Nico's graduation."

"I dunno if Nico even _wants_ a relationship", argued Percy. "I feel like he just wants an affair. Hot sex. Seducing his teacher. If you would have heard him... He sounded like all of this was thrilling and like an exciting game to him. I mean, it's okay. Whatever this is we're going to do, it seems incredibly hot to me and I'd be fine with it. So, I guess it would be sneaking around either way..."

"Well then, take what you want and don't look back", shrugged Carter, nudging Percy.

/break\

 _Wear the vibrator. And check your shelf in the teacher's lounge, Mister J._

Percy's face was beet red when he and Carter entered the teacher's lounge. He had been wearing the vibrator for weeks now, but today, it felt so different, even though it was off at the moment. Just knowing that he had put it in for someone else – for Nico – made it so much more intense.

"Perce? There's a package for you", stated Carter suspiciously.

There, in the large shelf with each compartment designated to one of the teachers, laid an unassuming package under _Percy Jackson, PE and Greek_. Carter raised one curious eyebrow and watched with hawk-eyes how his best friend turned an even darker red as he opened the package. Hanging over Percy's shoulder, he stared in utter surprise at the content. A cockring, with a note.

 _Put this on too. I don't want you coming without my permission anymore, teach. Meet you during lunch break. If you behave, you get a reward. If you break the rule and come, you get a spanking._

"Well, your boy toy doesn't waste any time", noted Carter amused. "Though, I guess, in this scenario it's more like you are the toy, huh?"

Percy blushed even more and glared at Carter. Though then he grabbed his package and left the teacher's lounge again to head to the toilet. Carter was right, Nico really didn't waste any time. Probably because this was all a game and just sex to Nico. Percy heaved a soft sigh. Nico was the heir to a more than wealthy family and he was ten years Percy's junior. There was no way Nico sought anything more than sex from Percy, Percy just couldn't picture that it was anything more. But that was okay, after all Percy didn't expect anything more. It was his own fault for falling in love with his student, wasn't it? As though it was trying to pull Percy out of his thoughts, the vibrator came to life. Gasping and cursing softly, Percy hastily slipped the cockring on and left the toilets again, looking left and right to spot Nico. The Italian was leaning against his locker, just a few meters away, talking to Reyna and Jason. When he spotted Percy, he winked.

/break\

Over the following weeks, they established a kind of routine. Nico would send Percy texts – what toys to use and when to use them. Percy's toy box had grown in size – by now it was actually a proper box, a very beautiful wooden box with a lock that Nico had given him. At first Percy had wildly protested against the presents, but Nico had insisted. The Italian claimed that, after all, he had the money to spare and instead of wasting it on junk, he'd rather spend it on Percy. Which was a weird concept for Percy, because all his life he had to work very hard for everything he got. To have someone who was willing to spend money on him now was strange, but also somehow... nice.

They spend every lunch break together and sometimes, when they could be sure that they were the last people at school in the evening, they'd stay longer at the school too. Jerking each other off, the occasional blow-job. Sometimes, Nico just let Percy take care of himself while Nico watched and jerked off. Other days, Percy was allowed to suck Nico off. And if Nico took it a little far with too many orders and too much over-stimulation, he'd reward Percy by sucking the teacher off. It was far more intense and amazing than anything Percy had ever done before, really. Sure, Percy has had partners before – guys and girls alike – and he has had sex before too, but it had always just been vanilla sex. He had never dared to ask for the things he wanted, always afraid to look like a freak. That he and Nico had stumbled into this with Percy's hidden preferences made even jerking each other off more stimulating than actual sex, because it had that edge to it. It was as though Nico could see right into Percy's head and knew exactly what Percy needed. Until now, Percy had always felt uneasy when having sex with his partners, because he wanted _more_ and didn't know how to ask for it. With Nico, he simply didn't have to ask. Nico knew just what to do.

"Ca—azzo", hissed Nico, fingers curled into Percy's hair.

Percy hummed around Nico's cock, knowing that Nico enjoyed the vibration it send through him. Sucking Nico off after training was Percy's highlight, really. Nico always had a lot of pend-up energy after training and he and Jason always stayed the longest. Once Jason left, Nico and Percy would find each other in the showers. Swim training and football training was always at the same time and Percy, being the coach, could easily stay behind. Training was the end of the day, which meant the school was basically empty by the time they wrapped up. After having put up with the annoyance that is his team, Nico enjoyed Percy all the more. The same could be said about Percy. As much as Percy loved being a teacher, it was so incredibly frustrating at times. Being with Nico was easy, compared to that. It was rewarding and relieving. Nico groaned loudly as he came down Percy's throat. Chocking a little on the thick cum, Percy did his best to swallow it all. Panting hard, Nico leaned against the cool tiles of the shower-stall, fingers still in Percy's hair.

"C'mere", mumbled Nico breathlessly, tugging a little on Percy's hair.

Percy obeyed more than eagerly, giving Nico's slowly softening cock a last lick before standing up. He was instantly pulled into a deep kiss by Nico. The reason why Percy loved after training blowjobs the most was because they mainly happened in the showers, which meant they were the only times when Percy got to actually see Nico naked. When they sneaked around in the janitor's closet, or the principal's office – whenever Percy could convince Carter to distract Horus for a little while – they never really had the chance or time to get naked and actually enjoy each other properly. Pants down around their ankles was the highest of their feelings during breaks.

"You were great, Perce", whispered Nico softly, kissing Percy's jaw down to his neck. "So good..."

Percy shuddered under the words. He put a lot of time and effort into his teaching, but most of the time, students seemed rather ungrateful. Not that Percy minded, he did it to form their futures and he knew one day, they would indeed realize how their teachers had shaped their lives. Still, it felt incredible to actually get praised for a change. Burying his face in Nico's neck, Percy listened to the softly spoken words that left Nico's lips between kisses. Nico's hands all the while started soaping Percy up, more like a massage as Nico worked the hard muscles in Percy's back.

"You always strain yourself too much, coach", chided Nico with a slight glare.

"Gotta work harder than my students to set a good example", mumbled Percy softly.

Nico grunted a bit displeased, biting Percy's neck. Percy whimpered a little, leaning into the teen as Nico sucked on his neck to leave a slight mark while also massaging the flowery soap into Percy's skin. After a little while of lazy kissing, Nico turned Percy around to face the wall so he could properly massage Percy's tense shoulders. Percy groaned blissfully as he turned into goo under Nico's strong, cunning hands. Just another point where Nico knew what Percy liked. Things like those – relaxing, or these kind of touches that he simply couldn't have on his own, where Nico took good care of him like that – it were Percy's favorite moments with Nico. Though Percy would like to spend his time with Nico a little different from time to time. For one, he'd love to have actual sex with Nico. Sure, he appreciated how slow they took it, how Nico slowly leveled the game up with every week. From making out to jerking each other off and by now the blowjobs. Seeing as this kind of relationship was completely new to Percy, he was grateful that they took their time with things, but by now, Percy really wanted to feel Nico inside of him. Though it was more than that. Deep down, when Percy crawled into bed at night – at nights where Carter was out on a date with Horus even more so than normally – Percy would think and dream of romantic nights with Nico. The way Nico held Percy after one of their sessions, the sweet words in the aftermath, they really made it feel like more than just carnal pleasure. Where Percy had thought it to be easy to establish a pure dom-sub-relationship, by now Percy wondered how anyone could make a clear cut between a D/s relationship and a romantic relationship, because to him it seemed rather impossible not to fall in love with a proper, good and caring dom like Nico.

/break\

Bianca was by nature a suspicious person. She had to; as the oldest of three children, it was her duty to always be suspicious about her siblings' behavior. So when her gloom-and-doom brother Nico started to grin dumbly and spend an awful lot of time with his phone, texting with someone who managed to make him smile in a borderline dopey way, Bianca knew something was up.

"Who's the boy?", asked Bianca as Nico stood in front of the open fridge, _humming_.

Nico di Angelo was many things, but he was not a hummer. "No idea what you're talking about."

"You keep grinning and smiling and now you started humming!", exclaimed Bianca in an accusing way, pointing a finger at him. "That is _highly_ suspicious behavior, coming from you!"

"Highly sus...", muttered Nico and turned to stare at her ridiculed. "You need a hobby, Bianca."

"I have a hobby. Archery, if I have to remind you", huffed Bianca with a glare.

"...Wait, you _actually_ know how to use a bow and arrow?", asked Nico stunned. "I always thought that 'archery club' was code for 'making out with Thalia Grace'..."

Bianca turned beet-red and glared fiercely at her brother. "T—That is completely beside the point! I _demand_ to know who you're sneaking around with, Niccoló."

Nico wiggled his nose, not liking it when his sister or parents used his full first name. "No one."

"Bull-shit!", huffed Bianca and rolled her eyes. "You know how ineffective Hazel's lies were when she dodged me. I can see through the both of you. Now, be a good little brother and be honest."

Nico stuck his tongue out at his sister. Hazel had managed to lie about her relationship to Frank from the wrestling team for a solid two weeks before Bianca had her boiled and cracked to tell the truth. So far, Nico had managed to avoid Bianca's sharp eyes for three weeks now.

"So I met someone, big deal", shrugged Nico defensively.

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be a big deal, but I've never seen any boy put quite the kind of smile on your face as this one does", stated Bianca, one elegant eyebrow raised high.

"Because he's... special", replied Nico, his voice unusually soft.

"You're... in love", whispered Bianca stunned. "Actually, really in love. Not just 'liking' or 'fancying' or 'crushing'. You are honest to the gods in love with this guy. _Give me his name_."

She stared at him greedily as though it was a matter of life and death that she learned Percy's name. Nico stared at her bewildered and took a step back. Sure, she was right, Nico was utterly and madly in love with the cute teacher, but there was no way he could tell her. He loved Percy, he wouldn't risk Percy's career and freedom. After all, their relationship was not quite legal seeing as Nico was Percy's student. Once Nico graduated though. There was a nice, little house half way between the college and the high school so both of them would have equal ways getting to classes when Nico enrolled in college to become the rightful heir to the di Angelo name and firm. It was in the di Angelo family plan that all three children would get their own places after graduation. Even though the three kids only got moderate allowances so they learned how to handle money and they had to save up too, both Hades and Persephone didn't want their children to live in little rat-holes and have to worry about paying rent while also worrying about their education. Their focus should be on their studies, so their graduation gift was their own place. And Nico had already decorated and planned his place with Percy in mind. The only reason why Bianca was still living at home was because she had gone on a backpack tour through Europe with her friends Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Naomi and Celyn for nearly a year and she had come home only recently. She was currently looking at houses and apartments, though for the time being she was living at home again.

"No can do, sorellona", chimed Nico with a large grin. "Sorry."

"W—What is that supposed to mean?!", exclaimed Bianca with a fierce glare. "Details!"

Picking various things out of the fridge, he closed it again and then turned to the cabinets to get dried vegetables and other ingredients. "Nope, sorry. He... Well, he's not out of the closet yet and I'm not gonna out him in front of _anyone_. Not even my oh-so beloved sister."

Bianca squinted her eyes and looked at him as though she tried to melt his soul. "I don't believe you. Not a hundred percent. I don't know what it is yet, but I will uncover the full truth, Niccoló."

Nico snorted and shook his head. "Look, I don't have time for you playing Sherlock now. I'm spending the weekend at Will's and I'm running late already as it is."

"Will?", asked Bianca with a frown. "Wait. Is it Will? Are you seeing Will?"

"What?", grunted Nico with a disturbed look on his face. "Dating Will would be like dating you, just in male and blonde. He's as much of a nagging, nosy mother-hen as you are. _No_. Besides, he has a boyfriend. Jake, that dude who could easily fold me in half if he wanted."

Bianca chuckled at that and nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm going to keep throwing around all the names of all the boys you know until you cave in and tell me. Oh, is it Jason?"

"Ew. Will you stop it now?!", groaned Nico and threw his head back. "I didn't have sex with every guy I ever met! Contrary to popular belief, thank you very much."

"Not my fault that you sleep around instead of finding a sweet guy to settle down with", chimed Bianca with a nasty, large smile on her face. "You know where it's headed for Hazel and Frank. Persephone is basically already planning the wedding for them. It's expected, I suppose. Father never had anything against the fact that you're gay, but I think he very much minds that you never stick with a guy for longer. This guy who makes you smile like you're high on the best weed ever, is he gonna be the one? The one to tie you down? The one to help you getting over your teacher?"

Nico choked on air. More the other way around; Nico was the one tying Percy down. Though, considering all things, Nico really could see Percy being 'the one'. Hades had been with Maria since middle school and until she had died. Soon after, but not too soon to make it inappropriate, Hades had moved on to his second wife. For behind every strong business man stood an even stronger woman to support him. It was what Hades' father had been taught and what he taught Hades. A thing that had made Nico nervous at first, when Nico first realized he was gay. But Hades had just pulled him aside, grasped his shoulder, looked him deep in the eyes and said: "Son, I don't care if there is a woman or a man standing behind you, but if you want to make it in our world, you need the support of _someone_ who loves you unconditionally. And unlike your sexuality, your job is _not_ a choice and not up for debate, young man". And that was the conversation where it was decided that it didn't matter who Nico fucked, as long as he didn't fuck up his law degree.

"I really have to get going. You know how Will is about punctuality", declared Nico, waving dismissively at his sister. "See you Sunday night, or something."

"You're not getting out of this so easily, Niccoló!", called Bianca after him.

He snorted and grabbed his bag on the way out. He was _not_ staying at Will's. Today was Friday the fourth December, which marked the one month anniversary for Nico and Percy. Which meant that Nico was heading over to Percy's place to cook a nice, romantic dinner for the two of them – so being a stalker and reading Percy's file had provided him with Percy's address, sue him. The wonderful and brilliant thing about Will was that Will had an embarrassing father as well as two older and two younger siblings. Which meant Will was trying to keep Jake a secret from his father Apollo and his siblings Lee, Michael, Kayla and Austin. The fact aside that there was virtually no privacy at the Solace household due to the sheer size. So Will often lied and said he was sleeping over at Nico's when in reality he was spending the night at Jake's. Which obviously translated to Will being obliged to lie on Nico's behalf now and pay Nico back for all the cover-ups he had done in the past. So officially, Nico was spending the weekend at Will's.

/break\

It was Friday night, which had high tradition in the Jackson-Kane-household. Pajamas at six in the evening and ice-cream for dinner, as well as a marathon of cartoons. Today was Carter's choice, which of course translated to _Mummies Alive!_. That was Carter's all-time favorite cartoon because he had this crazy obsession with everything Egyptian. Then again, Percy always returned the favor with _The Little Mermaid_ , because Percy had an obsession with everything related to the sea, especially when it involved talking fishes. Percy owned probably every animated movie involving talking fishes, not just _Finding Nemo_ and _Shark Tale_ but also the more unpopular ones like _Sammy's Adventures_ and _Sea Level_. It was probably kind of stupid and also a little weird considering Percy was twenty-seven, but he so didn't care. There was probably only one thing more awesome than fishes and that were horses, because Percy's all-time favorite movie was DreamWork's _Spirit_. Just like all of Percy's favorite Disney characters were the horses – _Hercules_ ' Pegasus, _Tangled_ 's Maximus, _Mulan_ 's Khan, the horses were always the most awesome sidekicks. To sum it up shortly, on Fridays Carter and Percy didn't give a damn about the world and turned into ten-years-olds again, eating all the sweets they wanted and watching cartoons. Which meant that when the doorbell rang on Friday night at shortly after six, just as Carter and Percy were nestled into the couch with their jar of XXL cookie dough ice-cream, they were both not motivated to get up and open the door. Everyone who knew them knew better than to bother them on Friday nights, because Friday nights were roommate nights. Sometimes, Leo Valdez the Spanish teacher would drop by and join in, completely hijacking the night and most of the time forcing them to watch DreamWorks' _Dragons_. But that was okay, because the three of them really got along well. Though Leo was a busy guy, so he rarely had time to join. And if so, he normally send them texts beforehand and didn't just drop by unannounced. After playing rock-paper-scissor to decide who had to get up from their comfy fort of pillows and blankets, Carter unwillingly got up.

"Yes, who bothers?", grunted Carter displeased as he opened the door.

He raised one unimpressed eyebrow at the jock in front of the door. He was carrying a bag and a basket with what looked like a variety of Italian food. Nico looked a little startled to see him.

"Oh. I... was aware Mister J has a roommate, didn't know it was you...", grunted Nico surprised.

Carter rolled his eyes and craned his neck in the direction of the living room. "Percy! Did you forget you had a... play-date today? Because your boy-toy is standing in our door!"

Nico stared at Mister Kane with wide, stunned eyes. So Percy had told Carter the truth?

"W—What? Huh?", was yelped somewhere in the background.

Moments later and Percy stumbled into the picture. The stunned expression on Nico's face was replaced by a fond one as he took in Percy's appearance. He was wearing the cutest slightly over-sized _Captain America_ pajamas, hair a little messy and spoon sticking out from his pink lips. He was also wearing fluffy blue slippers. It was maybe a little strange considering it was barely past eighteen o'clock, but it sure was the cutest thing Nico had ever seen. Without missing a beat, Nico fished his phone out of his jeans and took a picture, which also startled Percy out of his stupor.

"N—Nico. What are you doing here? How do you even know my address? D—Did you just take a picture of me? Looking like _that_? Delete it! Right now!", blurted Percy out.

"Buongiorno, Mister J", greeted Nico with a flirtatious wink. "I may have read your address in your personal files. Yes, I took a picture, because you look incredibly adorable in that attire. This is going to be my new caller ID for you and there's no way I'm going to delete it. Ever."

"You skipped the first question", pointed Carter out, giving Nico a once-over.

"Ah. Right", nodded Nico with a grin, slipping past Carter and Percy into the apartment. "Today is the fourth of the month, which marks our one month anniversary. And since we have this whole... student-teacher-issue, I can't take you out on a fancy date in a fancy restaurant as I planned, so I'm bringing the fancy dinner to you. Now, where's the kitchen, mio gattino?"

Percy stared doe-eyed at Nico, pointing into the direction of the kitchen. "Wait. Anniversary?"

"Yes. Today, one month ago, I found a little remote-control", stated Nico amused.

Entering the kitchen, Nico put the basket and the bag down so he could turn around to Percy again. Laying his arms around Percy's waist, he pulled his lover into a passionate, yet tender kiss. Percy practically melted against him, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and letting the spoon fall to the ground with a clang. They kissed until Carter cleared his throat loudly, making them part.

"Right. Uhm, anniversary?", asked Percy, looking doubtfully at Nico. "Dinner?"

Nico lifted one finger to indicate for Percy to wait as he turned toward Carter. "Mister K, I'm mildly aware you got a fiance somewhere. Would you care to visit him for, say, a weekend?"

"...Am I seriously being kicked out of my own apartment by one of my students?", asked Carter very unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest. " _First_ you gotta answer Percy's question."

"I've planned a three course menu, a candlelight dinner just for the two of us to celebrate our anniversary", answered Nico slowly, raising one eyebrow. "And afterward dessert in bed, something I've wanted to do for a while now. Actually since that first day, to be honest. But I didn't want to... rush into things. Which was a little counterproductive seeing as we didn't get much... well... any romance in so far. Seeing as our locations are kind of limited to your apartment, but I've known from the start that if I was alone with you in your apartment, there was no way in hell I'd not ravish you. Though I figured our one month anniversary would be a good day for that. So, dinner and sex is what I'd put on the table for tonight. Maybe also a movie, depending on things."

"Romance", echoed Percy, stuck on that part.

"I'd love to take you out on proper dates – see a movie, eat at fancy restaurants, a walk through the park, whatever you'd want – but since that's off the table for the next half year, I figured that starting now, we could make the best out of our weekends", shrugged Nico. "We got Netflix and I can cook. Like I said, I would have loved to do this earlier, but I figured that I wouldn't be able to hold back if I was alone in a place with a bed and with you. So far, with us sneaking around school, I could be sure that we'd take things slow, because there's no way in hell I'e let us have our first time in the janitor's closet, or rushed between classes. Now, Mister K, would you like to stay the weekend here while I'm also here and while I'm going to fuck Perce more than six ways to Sunday?"

Carter heaved a very dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeeeah, no. I'll pass. Very well, I will sacrifice my lazy weekend of doing nothing and marathoning cartoons for a perverted, exhausting weekend of sex with Horus. This is _your_ fault, Jackson. Yours."

"Make sure to say it exactly like that to Horus! I could use the extra credit!", called Percy after him.

"Horus? Like Principal Horus Godson?", asked Nico a bit surprised, turning to Percy

"I kinda doubt there are a lot of guys named Horus in this city", chuckled Percy.

When after a few minuted the main door fell shut loudly, Percy was hyper-aware that he was all alone with Nico, in his apartment. Though honestly, Percy's mind was still stuck on the part about romance and dates and all. Did that really mean Nico wanted Percy as more than just his sub...? Sea-green eyes found Nico's back as the Italian set everything to prepare dinner. He was humming some melody while searching the cabinets for all the pots and pans he needed.

"You... want dates with me?", asked Percy slowly after a few moments.

Nico frowned as he looked over his shoulder at Percy. "Obviously. We'll catch up on those after my graduation though. Until then, you should probably convince Mister K that spending the weekends at Principal Godson's is the most awesome idea ever, because I totally plan on using what little time we can have to be with you without having to fear anyone barging in, or us being on a tight schedule." Nico paused for a moment, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that, mio gattino? You look kind of uncomfortable. I don't like that."

"N—Not uncomfortable", disagreed Percy with a lost look on his face. "Just... Urgh, there's no better way to say it than that. Does this mean that we're... dating?"

With both eyebrows raised high, Nico pointed at the things he had spread out in front of him. "Kind of the point of an anniversary dinner, isn't it? That we've been dating for a month now. Why would you even... Oh. Wait, you though we were just doing a D/s-thing?" Nico slowly put the pan in his hand down and turned to properly face Percy. "Is... that what you want? Did you just want me as your dom? Because that's kind of... not what I wanted. But then again, with our sneaking around and how we got together... I should have considered that." Nico sighed and glared at the food on the counter. "I mean, I kind of get it. I do have a reputation for not doing serious relationships and all. I guess I should have been clearer on what I want, then. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Well, this is awkward... I guess I should probably pack everything up again."

Sea-green eyes were impossibly wide as Percy's arm shot forward and grasped Nico's upper arm before he could put anything away again. "No! That's not... _Now_ you're assuming. I was just asking, because I thought that it was just a D/s relationship for you, considering all the points you just brought up and, well, I mean, you're still a teen, why should you want a serious relationship with your teacher? I just asked because... I guess I'm kind of surprised that you'd... want... me?"

"Maybe we should have spend a little more time talking instead of making out", offered Nico with a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course I want you. I'm kind of head over heels in love with you, Percy Jackson. Have been for two years now. I've wanted you for so long now and honestly, I don't know why you being my teacher should be a problem. It's kind of insanely hot, you know that, right? I want you as my sub and as my boyfriend. I just generally want you."

"Then... you should continue with that dinner", suggested Percy with a small grin. "And does that mean I would get the full package? Including lounging about and cuddling?"

"Definitely lots of cuddling", confirmed Nico with a smirk, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close and kiss him softly. "As much cuddling as you want, mio gattino."

Resting his hands against Nico's chest, Percy leaned in to rest his forehead against Nico's shoulder. "You said you're kind of in love with me. How much kind of?"

"Very much", admitted Nico with red ears. "Completely, actually. I love you."

The blinding smile on Percy's face was ridiculously beautiful. "Okay. Good. Because I kind of love you too, you know. Also very much and completely."

"Good", growled Nico pleased, kissing Percy's temple. "So, how about you go and get showered and changed into something a bit more... elegant, so we can at least pretend this is a nice, fancy dinner? There's a package in the front of my bag. It's for you. So, be a good kitten and groom yourself, mh? And I'll finish dinner while you do that."

Percy frowned a little at his student as he headed over to the bag. "I told you before, I don't _need_ you to buy stuff for me. I'm the one with the job here, you know."

"And I told you before, presents are generally nothing you _need_ ", grunted Nico with a glare. "I _want_ to spoil you. What's wrong with that? Besides, it's not like I'm giving you a car or a diamond watch. It's just small stuff. Why can't you accept small stuff, Perce?"

Percy sighed softly as he knelt in front of the bag. "I'm not... used to that. I grew up poor, to me it was already a big thing when my mom brought home free candy from work. Presents are for birthdays and Christmas. I was never one of those kids who just got little toy cars when they cried at the register when we were grocery shopping. I always saved up and had to work hard for every single thing I owned. Even now as an adult. This is weird, for me..."

"Well then, it's due time that you just get what you deserve", replied Nico honestly. "Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I want to give you everything you could want."

Percy blushed brightly and grabbed the box from the bag. He had to admit, just to himself, that he really loved the little presents. Even though it weren't expensive things, just stuff like the sex-toys. Biting his lower lip, Percy made his way to the bathroom. Inside, he opened the box to find a pair of blue panties in it, together with a note and a blue satin ribbon. Percy's blush darkened.

 _Tie the ribbon around your cock, I want to unwrap it later. And wear Big Nick._

Percy rolled his eyes because he could already see the large smirk on Nico's face before his inner eyes. When Nico had first learned that Percy gave all his sex toys names, the Italian had laughed for ten minutes straight. And then, two weeks ago, Nico had given Percy the most embarrassing present ever. A dildo, molded after Nico's cock. And after all the times Percy had sucked said cock, he knew exactly that this was made after the original. It was the closest thing Percy had come to being fucked by Nico so far. Shedding his clothes, Percy went under the shower.

/break\

Nico was a little displeased that Percy had actually thought Nico wanted him just for the sex. Though he was just as displeased with himself. He should have made it clearer that he wanted Percy as his boyfriend. Then again, the max they had was an hour after training. Not much time for sharing a meal or cuddling afterward. This weekend however, this weekend Nico would set things right. While everything was lowly simmering, Nico went to look around the apartment a little. After all, Percy was still under the shower, seeing as he could clearly hear the running water.

There was a cozy, small living room connected to the corner kitchen. A couch facing a flat screen, with a shelf filled with games and DVDs. Through a short hall, Nico could see four doors. The main entrance, the bathroom door and what he assumed to be Carter's and Percy's rooms. One door was bright red and the other was bright blue, so it wasn't too hard to guess which one was Percy's. Grinning to himself, Nico sneaked into Percy's room and couldn't keep from laughing. It was a mess. There were posters of Marvel movies and _Doctor Who_ on the walls, collectibles and clothes spread all over the floor and desk. The bed wasn't made, but the _Captain America_ bedsheets were cute. Sitting down on the bed, Nico took a moment to look around. After a moment, he spotted the box he had given to Percy. Smirking like a shark, he pulled it out from under the bed and set it down next to himself before opening it. Percy's toy collection had grown considerably since the two of them had started playing. And Nico had to admit he was quite proud that Big Nick was larger than any other toy Percy owned. Setting Big Nick aside, Nico headed to Percy's wardrobe. There wasn't too much when it came to fancy. The fanciest that Percy owned were the clothes he wore at school. Then again, Nico felt a special thrill at the fact that he was dating his teacher, so he chose his favorite outfit that Percy wore to school at times. Taking the clothes and the dildo he left for the bathroom, he knocked once before placing both on the floor.

"I laid clothes out for you, mio gattino. Be sure to hurry, dinner will be ready soon."

With that, Nico headed back to the kitchen and set everything for two people. After a little searching, he even found candles to set the mood. Everything was perfect by the time Percy entered the kitchen again. There was a delectable blush on the teacher's cheeks as he squirmed.

"I want you well-prepared by the time we get to the dessert, so I think that Big Nick is the... best means to achieve that, isn't it?", offered Nico as he pulled the chair back for Percy.

"Gods, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to that", groaned Percy relieved. "All the times I _wanted_ to jerk off to the thought of Big Nick being you, but you didn't _allow_ me to..."

"I allowed it often enough", snorted Nico amused.

"Not as often as I'd have liked", muttered Percy beneath his breath.

Ever since Nico had gotten Percy the nice, large, black dildo molded after Nico's cock, it was the _only_ toy Percy was allowed to come on. Nico raised one unimpressed eyebrow as he served them.

"Are you back-talking, mio gattino?", inquired Nico curiously.

"Sorry, master", whispered Percy with a slight blush.

"Well, I don't mind if we add a spanking to our foreplay later", dismissed Nico casually.

The slight blush grew darker. Percy's favorite part about their games were the spankings. Nico was entirely too good at those. Biting his lips, Percy stared at the food and inhaled deeply. It smelt delicious and it looked delicious – he had no idea Nico was also a great cook.

"Red wine would go really well with that, but I figured you were against underaged drinking", chimed Nico with a teasing and playful smile. "So grape juice it is. What a waste."

"You're so funny", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes amused.

"Well then, here's to our first month", stated Nico with a stern glare, raising his glass.

Percy grinned, a small and beautiful grin that always made Nico want more. "To our first month."

They started eating and Percy instantly fell in love with Nico's cooking. During dinner, they talked about casual things at first. School work, the football team and Nico's friends.

"So, you never mentioned that Mister K is your roommate", offered Nico after a while.

"You never asked me who my roommate was", shrugged Percy amused.

"Yeah, I guess we never really had too much time for elaborate personal conversations", agreed Nico with a frown. "Well, tell me. How did you meet Mister K?"

And that was how the rest of the dinner was spend. Percy told Nico everything about Riordan High before it was Riordan High, how he had first met Carter during class and how they met again when the school got re-opened. Nico listened intently and asked questions occasionally. After they finished dinner, Nico insisted that Percy stayed seated until Nico had cleared the table.

"Uh, where are you going?", asked Percy confused as Nico disappeared from view.

"I have another present for you", declared Nico as he got a box out of his bag. "Close your eyes."

Percy did as he was told and felt how something was laid around his neck. It laid rather tightly around his neck as Nico tied it. A kiss was placed at the base of his neck as Nico was done.

"Can I look now?", asked Percy a bit eagerly.

Even though he didn't _need_ presents and even though he could buy things himself, there was something oddly satisfying and rewarding about getting simple, little presents just because _he was worth it_. Something that Nico kept repeating and that kept making Percy smile. Eagerly getting up, Percy went to check himself out in the mirror. It was a dark-blue leather cord in three layers, wrapped around Percy's neck tight as a collar. On it was a silver little figurine. A miniature replica of the Nike of Samothrace. Frowning confused, Percy turned to look at his boyfriend.

"It's... a bit weird?", said Percy earnestly. "I mean, it's pretty, but... why the antique statue?"

"The name Niccoló derives from Nikolaus, which is Greek for 'victory of the people', coming from Nike. Add that Nike is a winged goddess and my last name is di Angelo, which means 'of the angel'", explained Nico casually, running his fingers along Percy's collarbone. "So a small angel statue, a small version of the Nike, it's the closest thing I can get to putting my name on you, mh?"

"Oh. Clever", hummed Percy with a dopey grin.

"I know", replied Nico with a smirk, stealing a kiss from Percy. "I want to put my claim on you, but I can't be too obvious seeing as we do have to hide. This way, it's just... an artistic statement on your part, but you and I know what it means and that's all I need."

"Thank you, master", whispered Percy softly as he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him into a way deeper kiss. "But... is there... something more? Something you haven't told me yet?"

"Mh? No idea what you mean", grunted Nico a little confused.

"Well, you started calling me your kitten like... two weeks ago or something, now a collar...", drawled Percy out, playful smile on his lips. "Tell me if you want me to say 'meow'."

"Cheeky", grunted Nico with a glare, swatting Percy's flank. "It's a good think I _like_ you cheeky."

"Well, if you wouldn't, you and I wouldn't be here right now", chuckled Percy. "Meow."

He licked a stripe up Nico's neck, causing Nico to shudder. "S—Shit. It's not my fault, it's yours. Have you seen your eyes? Those large, ridiculously green eyes that make Puss in Boots feel inferior. Seriously. When you want to come, you have a better begging kitten look than an actual cat in front of a plate full of tuna and salmon. It's utterly ridiculous, Perce."

Percy's grin widened and he made a purring sound in the back of his throat before licking Nico's cheek. "Aw, but master, am I not your favorite little pet to play with?"

When Nico crashed their lips together in a heated kiss and looked Percy in the eyes afterward, Nico's eyes were dark with lust, startling Percy. He hadn't seen Nico that turned on before. So this was what really got him going? Well, Percy sure could work with that. So far, Nico had done everything that Percy had asked for. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Percy pushed Nico off.

"Stay. Wait for a second", ordered Percy and dashed off.

"Since when are you the one giving the orders here?", called Nico out, one eyebrow raised.

"Shush!", countered Percy happily. "Consider it an anniversary present from my side. Just wait!"

Nico snorted amused, but he obediently waited. It sure was worth the wait as Percy emerged from his bedroom again. He was wearing a headband with fluffy, black cat-ears on them.

"Left over from that time the Kane siblings made me join them in an _Aristocats_ themed Halloween group costume. I was Berlioz, but that's kinda obvious with the black ears, huh? Well, assuming you know your Aristocats, of course", explained Percy sheepishly.

"Berlioz, Toulous and Marie. Yes, I do know my Aristocats", grunted Nico. "It's one of Hazel's favorite movies. She has a knack for everything that takes place in France. Don't ask me."

"That is so cute", grinned Percy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You're such a good brother!"

"I'm going to force you through so many family dinners once we can go public", threatened Nico.

"Woe is me", chuckled Percy with a smirk, playfully whirling the black furry tail around that he had tied around his waist. "Well, I do think you need to put your kitten in place, right?"

"First, to your bedroom. I don't want us to stumble into this and forget to move it to the bed. And I do want to take you properly in the bed", stated Nico seriously. "Be a good pet and come along."

Nico caressed the spot between Percy's fake cat-ears. His eyes widened a little surprised when Percy, with another one of his cheeky grins, knelt down next to him and pushed his head against Nico's knee in a very cat-like manner. Startled, Nico watched his lover for a moment. At least until Percy sat there, in front of him, offering him exactly those irresistible cat-eyes Nico had been talking about. Pawing at the ground with his hands, Percy licked his lips.

"Won't you play with your kitten, master?", asked Percy before nudging Nico's leg again.

Cursing beneath his breath, Nico jerkily moved toward the bedroom, with Percy crawling after him as elegant as a kitten. Once in the bedroom, Nico sat down on the edge of the bed and petted his lap. Percy climbed up like a cat, first with his hands and then his legs and somehow, he didn't stumble down again, which Nico probably would have done. But Percy had always done everything with such fluent movements like a river winding through the valleys, or the sea washing ashore.

"Good boy", praised Nico, voice a little strangled as he patted Percy's head.

"Meow", purred Percy, stretching out and sticking his butt up in the air.

Humming softly, Nico caressed Percy's perfectly shaped ass soothingly for a little while. "Ten for back-talking. You and I agreed that _I_ decide when you get to come. Unless it becomes too much for you, then you can use your safeword. But _pouting_ about it, that is being punished."

"Yes, master", mumbled Percy, licking his lips slowly.

Lifting his hand up, Nico let it come down hard on Percy's ass. The Italian knew that absolutely nothing got Percy as horny as a good spanking. And since tonight was the night, Nico wanted Percy as wanton as he could get him. The second hit followed, causing Percy to jump a little. Nico had a strong hand. The third and fourth hit were closer together, both in time and place. There was a sting to it. Percy could feel the distinctive burn building up as Nico continued spanking him. He loved that feeling, not because it was painful and Percy was a sucker for pain, but because Nico knew exactly how to make it intense without making it too intense. And then there was the fact that it was a good reminder. The after burn remained with Percy for a while, a reminder of Nico and Nico's touch. And that, that was what Percy loved the most about the spankings.

"Okay, that's enough. You did good", declared Nico after the tenth hit send a shudder down Percy's spine. "Come here, you did great, gattino. Such a good little kitten."

Purring softly, Percy rolled himself together on Nico's lap and, when Nico started caressing Percy's hair and face, Percy started licking his hand, causing Nico to snort amused. Percy just meowed.

"You're a damn convincing cat", chuckled Nico and shook his head. "Want a treat?"

"Me—eow!", yelped Percy, eyes sparkling with want as he sat up some.

He rested his hands against Nico's chest and went to straddle the Italian's lap. He ground down against Nico's crotch, rubbing their nearly fully hard cocks against each other. Both of them hissed at that feeling. Nico's arms wound around Percy's waist, hands coming to rest on Percy's ass. When the jock squeezed hard, his teacher whimpered. It was a nice sound, one Nico appreciated very much, so Nico repeated the action and squeezed a little harder.

"Naked. Now", ordered Nico, voice rough.

It took a few minutes of tugging on each other's clothes until Nico was naked and Percy was down to blue lace panties. Humming in appreciation, Nico pinned Percy down on the bed. A heated kiss was followed by dozens of small, light kisses trailed down Percy's neck and chest. There was a wicked smirk on Nico's lips as he faced Percy's cock, straining against the thin material of the panties. He kissed it through the fabric, earning him a strangled gasp from the teacher beneath him. After mouthing it into full hardness, Nico let go of Percy's wrists. He took another moment to marvel at the beauty beneath him. The only things still on Percy were the panties, the cat-ears and the cat-tail. He was a picture of utter perfection. Hooking his fingers into the panties, Nico slowly pulled them down. Percy's cock sprang forth, decorated with a nice, blue bow.

"Ah, you shouldn't have", cooed Nico teasingly. "What a nice present you got me there!"

Percy bit his lips to keep from a sassy retort. He wanted to get fucked now, not get spanked again. The knowing grin on Nico's lips showed that he knew exactly what Percy was thinking.

"You want me to unwrap my present?", asked Nico, running a finger up and down Percy's dick. "C'mon, Mister J, tell me what you want. You're the teacher, give me instructions."

"F—Fuck me, please", gasped Percy out, spreading his legs. "Please take the ribbon off and fuck me and let me cum. I wanna come with you, inside of me. I've wanted to feel you inside of me for so long now, the real you. Not Big Nick. Please fuck me, master. I need it. I need you."

"Such sweet words", whispered Nico in awe, kissing Percy tenderly. "My good little kitten."

Percy purred and stretched so his body formed an S. Nico marveled at the way Percy looked right then and there, before he slowly pulled the thick toy out of Percy's hole, leaving it gaping desperately. Nico liked that. Putting the dildo away, Nico instead got the lube out of the nightstand. Lubing himself up, the student leaned down to kiss Percy again deeply. Once they parted, Nico grasped Percy's thighs and spread them, lifting them up a bit. He eased his way in slowly. Percy's moans were caught by Nico's mouth. Every single one of them tasted sweeter than the last one.

"You think you deserve to come?", murmured Nico softly. "Do you?"

"Y—Yes", nodded Percy hastily, wiggling his hips. "Please. I was good, right? I did everything you told me to today. I took my punishment well too, right? I'm a good kitten, gimme a treat!"

It was less whiny begging as Nico was used to from previous subs, but more adorable pouting. Something told Nico that if he didn't let Percy have what he wanted, he would be the one ending up regretting it. Percy had that way of twisting things and making Nico regret things. Percy was sneaky and cheeky and utterly amazing, it was what Nico loved the most about him. Slowly loosening the bow, Nico slipped the ribbon off the hard cock, causing Percy to groan in satisfaction.

"Thank you", gasped Percy out.

"You're welcome", chimed Nico with a large grin. "Want me to move too, or are you good?"

"Oh, I'm good", grunted Percy. "We can stay like this all night long if you want."

Nico tilted his head thoughtful. "Maybe another night. But now I want to fuck you."

Percy made a keen sound in agreement and Nico started thrusting right as he said it. His movement was slow and shallow at first, as though he was testing the waters to see how to move from here. Only after about ten minutes of agonizingly slow sex did Nico finally pick up the pace. Percy groaned relieved. As interesting and good as it felt to have Nico slip out and thrust back in slowly, he really wanted it rough. Nico's hands were on Percy's hips, holding him down. So Percy's hands were free to sneak around Nico's neck and pull the Italian into yet another kiss. It was just that Nico always tasted so deliciously like pomegranates, which were Nico's favorite food right after Happy Meals (a sin Percy had promised not to tell the football coach about). Percy's fingers clawed down Nico's back, sure to leave marks there. Not that Nico sounded as though he minded, because he moaned darkly. Nico increased his speed and was by now fucking Percy so hard, the teacher was seeing stars from how often his prostate was being hit. He just knew he would be sore come tomorrow, but he also knew he wasn't going to mind at all. Percy's legs were tightly wrapped around Nico's waist as the Italian thrust deeper and harder, Percy's poor little bed squealing beneath them. The teacher could just hope that it would survive the weekend. Then again, if it would break, he wouldn't mind sleeping on the ground as long as he'd get fucked like that from now on.

"Be a good boy and come for me", whispered Nico as one of his hands slipped down to choke Percy's cock. "Come on, we both know you want to come. Need to come. I haven't let you come all week, so tonight would be all the more special. I want you to come while I fill you up."

Percy made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he came into Nico's hand, nearly the same moment as Nico came deep inside of him. Nico thrust a few more times before he stopped and collapsed right next to Percy, cradling the teacher close to his chest and peppering his face with kisses. Percy basked in the attention, snuggling up to Nico as close as he could.

"You were so good", murmured Nico, trailing kisses along Percy's shoulders as he grabbed Big Nick from the nightstand so he could slowly pull out and instead insert the dildo.

Percy hissed at the burn of the large toy entering his sore hole. He was going to be so sore come tomorrow, there was no way he was going to leave the bed. Once the dildo was filling him up and stopping the cum from oozing out, Percy could finally properly snuggle up to Nico, his head resting on Nico's chest. Chuckling softly, Nico laid his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer.

"So, how would you... mark my performance, Mister J?", asked Nico slyly.

"A+...", replied Percy after a moment. "With a gold star. You're a total teacher's pet."

"And here I hoped that the teacher is _my_ pet", countered Nico, tugging on the cat-ears.

His hands slipped down to squeeze Percy's ass. It was still red from the earlier spanking and Percy made a soft keening sound, burying his face in Nico's neck. The Italian laughed amused.

"There's no way I can walk tomorrow", mused Percy softly after a few moments.

"Then I will make us breakfast in bed and... honestly, I don't see any reason to leave this bed tomorrow at all", hummed Nico, kissing Percy's earlobe.

"But I thought we'd watch a movie...", protested Percy with a pout.

"Right now?", inquired Nico, raising one eyebrow.

"...Naw", huffed Percy and shook his head. "Right now, I want to be exactly where I am. Cuddling with you. Maybe in like... an hour or so? Then we could watch a movie, what do you say?"

"Captain America: Winter Soldier?", suggested the Italian intrigued.

The sparkle in Percy's eyes was all the answer Nico needed. Laughing softly, Nico pulled Percy even closer as though he was trying to melt into the teacher. Percy was so warm and felt so good pressed against his side like that. It was really very perfect, right then and there.

/break\

About one and a half hour later found Percy comfortably tugged into a fluffy blanket in the living room, sea-green eyes trained on Nico, who stood in the kitchen and prepared two hot chocolates. As Nico joined him and placed the two mugs on the table, Percy practically climbed into Nico's lap, tugging his feet under Nico's thigh and resting his head against Nico's chest. The first half or so of the movie, the couple actually paid attention to it and just remained silent as they cuddled.

"So... did you have a plan for this weekend?", asked Percy softly against Nico's neck.

"You, me, the bed... that was actually all", hummed Nico with a thoughtful frown. "Ah, and my cooking, yes. Maybe sharing a shower every now and again, mh? Together. Doesn't sound good?"

"No, it sounds great!", exclaimed Percy hastily. "It's just, I got some papers to grade. I've been putting it off for days now and if I had known you'd come over, I would have done so on Thursday."

"You... don't need to explain yourself", chuckled Nico fondly, kissing Percy's nose. "I did drop by unannounced and honestly, I can be happy you are even here and didn't have other plans. It's okay. I still got some homework to do myself anyway. Our Greek teacher is really heartless, you know."

Percy frowned in understanding, a twinkle in his eyes. "Sounds like an awful person, really. Giving the poor, defenseless students homework on the weekend! How dare he!"

"Yes, how dare he, indeed", agreed Nico with a fake frown. "He's lucky he got a cute ass."

"A cute ass, huh? How cute is 'cute'?", asked Percy curiously, with a mischievous grin.

"On a scale from one to ten? Definitely a twenty", smirked Nico, giving Percy's ass a squeeze as though to prove a point with it. "It's a damn fine ass and when he's writing homework on the board, that ass facing me is the only thing making the notion of homework bearable."

"Sounds like the kind of teacher someone should give detention to", nodded Percy in understanding. "You know, if he got such a cute ass, maybe _someone_ should make up for all the horrible, horrible homework you poor, little students have to endure with a spanking, huh?"

"Ah, I guess you're right. And since I'm such an outstanding student, I suppose I should volunteer, shouldn't I?", mused Nico playfully, slapping Percy's flank once.

"Oh yes, you totally should", agreed Percy eagerly, grinning broadly at Nico.

"You make punishments so utterly pointless by enjoying them far too much", whispered Nico.

Percy's grin just widened in reply and he kissed his boyfriend deeply.

/break\

Saturday had started deliciously lazy. Percy got woken up by Nico sucking him, slowly thrusting Big Nick in and out of Percy's hole. Percy had come with a glorious orgasm and as he blearily blinked his eyes open, he was greeted by a lazily smirking Nico who licked a little cum off his lips.

"Buongiorno, mio gattino", whispered Nico roughly and leaned up for a kiss. "Ti amo."

Percy stared in awe at Nico, mouth forming a little 'o'. "Italian is such a sexy language..."

Nico laughed amused by that and kissed Percy again. "You're too adorable to be true, Mister J. Glad you decided to become a teacher for Greek and not Italian though, because otherwise I would not have gotten the chance to drool over you all class long..."

"Ah, I wouldn't want that", hummed Percy and nodded. "Can't steal your entertainment, huh?"

Grinning, Nico kissed Percy's nose. "I'm going to make breakfast. I already took a shower, so why don't you go now? You still have quite a... sticky situation going on, don't you?"

"And who may be to be blamed for that?", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

Nico hummed in appreciation as he watched naked Percy walking out of the room and toward the bathroom, steps a little wobbly and one hand against the wall. Once Percy had rounded the corner, Nico headed toward the kitchen and made scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages, as well as buttered toast, putting marmalade and Nutella out. The table was perfectly set and breakfast was ready by the time Percy entered the kitchen. The teacher moaned softly as the scent of breakfast hit his nose.

"If you make sounds like those, we'll have to skip breakfast", threatened Nico.

"There is no way I'd let those eggs go cold!", protested Percy scandalized.

Shaking his head fondly, Nico sat down opposite Percy. They started digging in and half way through breakfast, Nico fished the newspaper out to go through it. Percy frowned at him.

"What? You want the business section first?", asked Nico confused.

"...First?", asked Percy disturbed. "Ew. No. I don't want to hear about the evils of the world during breakfast. There's a strict no newspapers on the dining table policy in this apartment."

"Well, we're a little different in the di Angelo household", countered Nico, though he still put the newspaper aside. "Between the five of us, it's always a fight who gets which part of the papers first. Mh. I guess on the long run, the two of us have to work that out somehow..."

Percy frowned a little at that and dismissed it for now. After breakfast, they spend about half an hour clearing the table, constantly distracting each other with kisses and gropes. Afterward, Nico was finally allowed to read the newspaper while Percy prepared everything to get some work done. He found himself laying sprawled over the couch with his feet in Nico's laps while grading papers. When Nico folded the newspaper again and put it aside to get onto his homework, he cast a glance at Percy. The man had changed position eighteen times in the past twenty minutes. It was somewhat endearing, really. By now, Percy had his chin resting on Nico's thigh, the papers he was grading leaning against Nico's other thigh. Running his fingers through Percy's hair, Nico tried to reach his homework with the other hand. Which was a bit hard due to the Percy laying half on him.

"Perce, I'd need that lap myself now", requested Nico amused.

"What? No", groaned Percy with a pout. "You're warm and comfy."

Snorting amused, Nico pushed Percy off so he could grab his stuff. Percy rolled off Nico and landed on the soft, fluffy carpet. Once down there, he grabbed Nico and pulled him with him. Well, the couch was a little cramped with both of them trying to work, so the floor was a better option. They came to lay shoulder to shoulder, Nico doing his homework and Percy working on grading last week's homework essays. They laid in companionable silence and Percy didn't continue wiggling around, it was as though the teacher finally found the perfect position. Right next to Nico.

"You think you got a little free time?", asked Percy at one point.

"For you? Always", answered Nico without even missing a beat.

"No. For Cecil. You two are friends, right? He's really bad at Greek, he could use a tutor", replied Percy softly. "It'd be awesome if you could help him out a bit. For me?"

Snorting amused, Nico nodded. "Sure, I guess. But you owe me for that. Cec is really exhausting."

Percy grinned knowingly. Silence fell again between them, but it was such a domestic, comfortable silence that both relished in it. Nico shot Percy some sideways glances as he finished his homework.

"So... you and Mister K...", drawled Nico out slowly, trying very hard not to sound suspicious. "You have been living here together for a while, but he's engaged to Principal Godson, right? So... I mean, Mister K is gonna move out once he and the principal get hitched, isn't he?"

"...I actually never thought about that", muttered Percy and looked up from Lou's essay. "Huh. I guess you're right. Well, that's gonna be a pain. I doubt I can pay for the apartment on my own."

"Yeah, that really sounds like a pain", agreed Nico, turning on his side so he could fully face Percy. "You know, I'm going to move out once I graduate. Start my own life and all. What a coincident."

Percy snorted and gave Nico a weird look. "Are you subtly asking me to move in with you?"

Nico paused to chose his words right. "It's still half a year before I graduate. And since there doesn't seem to be any elaborate wedding plans on the Godson-Kane-front either, that's gonna be a few more months too. So... I guess I'm asking you to _think_ about it. See where we're heading, where we'll stand in half a year. Because I was serious, I want a life with you. I wanna go on public dates, but that means waiting for over half a year. And I'm willing to do that. I'm willing to sneak around with you for half a year, more than that to be safe. But once that time is up, I want _everything_. I mean, if you're still... if we're still in the same place by then. Then I want the full deal. I want to go on dates with you, live with you so I can wake up with you and go to bed with you."

"One step at a time", whispered Percy and kissed Nico's cheek, grinning. "Let's see where we stand in half a year. But... it does sound nice, not having to sneak around anymore, having everything..."

Nico hummed in agreement and tilted his head enough to get a proper kiss from Percy.

/omake\

Of course Nico graduated top of his class, as was expected form a di Angelo. He celebrated with Jason, Reyna, Lou, Cecil and Will in the evening, after a large dinner with his family. And afterward, he went straight to Percy's place, surprising Horus and Carter – with whom he was on first-name basis outside of school – during sex. Once Horus had cursed him in every language he spoke and carried Carter off to Carter's bedroom, Nico practically jumped Percy.

"Close that damn laptop and pay attention to me. If you haven't noticed, I especially sneaked back home to get my gown back on so we can get all kinky and dirty here", grunted Nico displeased.

"Shush", huffed Percy and swatted at Nico's face.

"...Did you just shush me when I suggested kinky sex?", asked Nico stunned.

Blinking owlishly, Percy turned to look at Nico for a moment, plant one chaste kiss on Nico's lips and then return his attention back on the laptop. "Kinky sex can wait. I already told you I'm proud of you and technically we already celebrated with a marathon of kinky sex when you actually finished your final exams. What I'm doing here is _way_ more important, Mister di Angelo."

"Mister di Angelo, eh?", grunted Nico with a frown. "That's a new one."

"Well, you're gonna be my star lawyer in no time", hummed Percy and laid his arms around Nico's neck to pull him down into a more passionate kiss. "You see, Carter finally managed to pin Horus down on a wedding date. So... here I am, looking for apartments..."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. That's... uhm... yeah", nodded Nico stiffly, frowning a little. "That's... nice..."

They hadn't spoken about the matter again since their one month anniversary, Nico not wishing to pressure or corner Percy. "See, this one is my favorite. It's pretty close to your father's firm, a penthouse so we'd have privacy and the best part, there is a pool on the roof. A private pool. I mean, it's way too expensive, but a guy can dream, right? It'd be a dream place. What do you think?"

All Nico could do was staring doe-eyed at the penthouse and then at Percy. "Bought. T—Totally. If you want that apartment, it's a done deal. Anything you want. I mean... you mean for _us_ , right?"

Percy rolled his eyes and hit Nico's chest before kissing him again. "Of course for us, you dork."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I blame **ReindeerGamesofMischief** for this story! I started writing it out of inspiration from the last two Nicercy she wrote for me. And due to being inspired by her stories, somehow Corus jumped onto the bandwagon too._

 _I wish you all a happy New Year! And I hope that 2016 is gonna be awesome for all of you ;)_

 _Now that the Christmas-stress is passed, I'm reassuming my updating schedule, starting with the final chapter of "When Reality Crumbles" on Wednesday!_


End file.
